S I L E N C E
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: SILENCE- The awakening SILENCE- The cold, that nuclear winter... Zim may be trying to take over the Earth, but so is someone else... They're everywhere... A horror fic, no da, my first one ^^;; Please R/R!


Author's Notes: Er... Well, this is my first true attempt at horror. You may or may not be scared, it depends. All flames will be used to roast Mary Sues. But please review, it helps me to get feedback on what you're feeling and how I can improve. BE SCARED!!! ^_^ *Ahem* And a great big thanks to Vegetes, who beta-read this for me! *Applause*  
~*~  
Title: S I L E N C E  
Authoress: Cerena Montanyu  
~*~  
  
C H A P T E R 1 : S H A D O W S  
  
A young girl, about nine years, was stirring restlessly in her bed; her short midnight black hair stuck to her face as she attempted to push the blankets off her body. It seemed like she was struggling to wake up, but the nightmare demons held her tightly within their grasp.  
  
~*~ DREAM ~*~  
  
A heavy mist hangs in the air. It's density is intoxicating. A young boy with olive skin sits lifelessly on a pedestal of some sort, surrounded by pieces of broken machinery— his head hangs bent as if his neck was broken. He is broken, shattered. Hanging on the nearby wall is a doll, an exact replica of this strange boy. There is no sound to be heard; The silence is deafening. Silence: the awakening. Silence: the darkness is approaching. Silence. . .   
  
The room slowly begins to freeze, ice slwoly approaching, whispering of death and the doom to befall them all. . . He opens his glazed-over eyes as the foggy mist rises and envelops him. It is cold, unwelcoming. It makes him uncounsiously shudder. Raw shivers pulsate through his body, making him tremble mindlessly, grasping for that bit of warmth which so quickly escapes his body. . . Silence . . . Cold . . . The nuclear winter . . .   
  
Then, a flash of cold metal. . . Silence . . . He strains his neck upwards, trying to locate the One, the One that had the heart of ice, the Shadow Messiah. . . He opens his eyes as wide as he can. . . Silence . . . The shadows materialize before him . . . Silence . . . She appears, blood dripping from her figure and onto the floor. . . Silence. . . The Glaive of Silence shoots spikes of panic and terror which course through his veins . . . Silence . . . He screams, but there is no sound . . . Only silence . . . Soldier of insanity . . . Soldier of destruction . . . His final gift to the world is death . . . And eternal . . .   
  
s i l e n c e  
~*~ END DREAM ~*~  
  
She suddenly sat up, almost snapping her neck, screaming. After a minute or two, though, she realized that her parents weren't coming, didn't hear...  
  
(E T E R N A L S I L E N C E)  
  
The shadows pressed in around the frightened girl, as the full moon was suddenly covered by dark clouds...   
  
(I T ' S H E R E)  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" she cries, hugging the sheets around her close to her body.  
  
But she knows... She knows...  
  
(O , O N E O F E T E R N A L T O R T U R E)  
  
They never existed... Truly, she is all alone...  
  
She cries out, knowing why this is happening, yet denying it all...  
  
"No! NO! I REFUSE TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"  
  
(C R Y S T A L D E S T I N Y)  
  
The poor girl sits there in her bed, holding her head while wailing "Get out of my head, please..."  
  
(W A R R I O R O F D E A T H A N D R E B I R T H)  
  
"No... Please..." A shadow passes over the girl's deep violet eyes, turning them as icy as the planet Saturn...  
  
She knows.  
  
(A W A K E N)  
  
The bed is empty. She is gone.  
~*~  
  
"Master, it's time to wakey wakey!" GIR happily bounces around the Irken soldier, not realizing that this was, in fact, the twenty-something time he had tried to wake his "master" up.  
  
And still the Irken invader sleeps on, a deep, dreamless void of darkness.  
  
"Master, it's time to wakey-wakey!" Zim had apparently fallen asleep at his computer; he is slumped over in his chair. His breathing is shallow, labored, as he fights with nightmare demons of his own.  
  
"Master, it's time to wakey-wakey!" The clock, programmed to correspond with Earth's time stream, strikes one PM.  
  
SLURP  
  
GIR takes a sip of his "watermelon pie" brainfreezy, and continues to nag: "Master, it's time to wakey-wakey!"  
  
"Master, it's time to wakey-wakey!"  
  
"Master, it's time to-" and at that moment, the tiniest of intelligence registers itself in GIR's brain, as something clicked, and the robot actually thought.  
  
"Master?" GIR approaches the hammock-like pod where Zim slept, and climbs up on it, only to slip off. He sits on the ground for a minute, before running off into the elevator to watch the Scary Monkey Show.  
  
Unfortunately, being the little klutz we all know he is, he instead repeatedly rams into the wall besides the elevator once... Twice... Thrice... No, four times.  
  
And right before he was going to slam into the wall for the fifth time, a shadow passes, flowing into GIR's head. The tiny robot's circuit chips sizzle, as thoughts, intelligent thoughts, started to flood its head, as he, for the very first time, put two and two together.  
  
GIR turns and runs for the sleep-pod, and jumping onto it, tries everything he could think of to wake his 'master' up.  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, the clock strikes three.   
  
GIR watches as Zim sizzles from the many water balloons he threw on him.  
  
"Oh, Master, you must be playing Hide-And-Go-Seek!!!" GIR realized with a shout, as he started to run around screaming "I FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU!".  
  
The room grows dark.  
  
GIR stops. "HEY! WHO TURNED THE LIGHT OFF?!"  
  
The room slowly retracts, shrinks. The walls close in on GIR, as the floor suddenly gives away, and GIR falls down into that unforgiving pit. The walls continue to approach, and we hear shrieks of horror and the sound of metal being crushed.  
  
Shadows all around the room flicker, unforgiving, uncaring. And poor GIR, knowing nothing of fear and of horror, continues to think that this is a game, not knowing anything about the distastrous consequences.  
  
There are several more shrieks, as GIR endures this illusion, twitching, cowering in the middle of the room. It is only a matter of time...  
  
A robot can only take so much. Mid-shriek, his eyes go blank as he falls. The shadows wait eagerly for the crash that would signal the demise of the android, but it never comes. And there is that unnerving calm before the storm, as the room slowly is intoxicated...  
  
Intoxicated with s i l e n c e  
  
~*~  
  
Ending Author's notes: Well, what did you think? Mwuahaha. The second fic upload today. Yes, I will remember to finish this one too. DOES IT SCARE YOU?! Yes, yes, it was a bit more funny than scary, but I made a pact to myself that I'd keep everyone in OoC. Okay? Okay. Now, while you're agreeing with me, go review ^_^ 


End file.
